Just The Girl
by missmiamya
Summary: It’s been ten years since high school. Ten Years since I’ve been here. Ten years since I’ve seen her. But she’s still that girl. The one I’ve been looking for. Dasey…Derek’s POV mostly…but also a general POV and probably a little OOC.


Just the Girl

Just the Girl

Summary: It's been ten years since high school. Ten Years since I've been here. Ten years since I've seen her. But she's still that girl. The one I've been looking for. Dasey…Derek's POV (mostly…but also a general POV) and probably a little OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Just the Girl which is by Click Five and I definitely don't own Life With Derek…

A/N: So I know I've sort of neglected to update a few of my stories…and I'm sorry about that. But I think I'm going to stick with doing a few one shots for awhile…Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are definitely appreciated! And who knows maybe it'll turn into more than just a one shot…but don't get your hopes up I'd need many reviewers who actually want more…and believe me if you like the ending you have to be crazy…so review if you want more…Oh Derek's thoughts are in bold…song lyrics are in Italics and normal text is well general stuff that is going on…conversations and what not. Enjoy…

_**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**_

**Let me introduce myself. I'm Derek Venturi, Captain of the Los Angeles Kings Hockey team. I grew up in a small town in Canada. My father remarried, and it ruined my relationship with him. Not because she was a horrible woman or because he neglected us after they were married, but because her daughter was the girl that I dreamed of. She was the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. You see I had met Casey McDonald three years before her mom and my dad got married. They had no idea that we had been dating when they announced they were getting married. Hell we had no idea that they had been dating until a week before the wedding, and because Casey couldn't bare to ruin her mom's happiness we broke up. As soon as I graduated High School I moved to the states, and I haven't been back since. Not for family gatherings or anything. It tears me up inside to not see my little sister Marti, and I regret leaving them mainly because of Marti. She and I were close, and she understood me more than anyone else in the house possibly could. Which is strange considering when I graduated Marti was merely 9 years old. **

**It's been ten years since High School. Ten years since I've been here. Ten years since I've seen her. But she's still that girl. The one I've been looking for. I'm talking about Casey in case you didn't catch on to that. I am back here now for our ten year class reunion, and I can't even express how incredible nervous I am about seeing here again after all this time. I haven't heard from her since the day I moved. I still talk to Marti, and have actually flown Marti to visit me in LA, but Casey never comes up. This has a lot to do with Marti knowing that I love Casey; knowing that I hate that we had to break up; knowing all along that Casey and I were meant for each other.**

**So I'm sitting here in my cramped little hotel room thinking about how I'm going to react when I see Casey. I never stop thinking about her. I wonder what she is up to. If she's gotten married, or if she is still holding on to that hope that I will come sweep her off her feet, and we'll live happily ever after. Okay so that last part is more of how I wish it would be. I know however that she's not that easy to persuade. She's going to put up a fight at me even being in the same room as her. I left her stranded here, while I went off in pursuit of my dreams. I left her when she needed me the most. You see there was a time right before graduation when Casey and I had almost gotten back together. But that was put on hold by the fear of what everyone would think if we were together. I couldn't stand to live with her and not have her to myself. I couldn't stand to see her get all dressed up for dates and pretend like she didn't love me. I know she never stopped loving me I could see it in the way she looked at me. I could see it no matter what fake smile she wore. I always knew she loved me. I just hope that she hasn't stopped. **

**It's time for me to walk down to the hotels ballroom where our ten year class reunion is being held. I'm freaking out. I don't know how I've managed to not be spotted by any of my old classmates. I can't imagine what Sam or Emily would say to me if they knew that I was here for a week and hadn't tried to get a hold of them. I guess I need to go face the music. Go down there and look for Casey. I think I might have to puke first. **

Derek walks into his hotel bathroom and pukes. He brushes his teeth and takes a long look into the mirror before shutting off the light grabbing his door key and walking out of the hotel room. He descends the stairs looking at his feet as he goes. He glances up briefly as he reaches the bottom of the stairs. Standing over by the ballroom entrance is the exact person he has been fearing seeing. Casey locks eyes with him and raises a questioning eyebrow at him. She turns away from him and walks into the ballroom.

**Well that went well. Why was she the first person I had to see as I came down the stairs? I can't turn back now. She's already seen me. After all at least there will be alcohol in there, a way to completely forget about all of my problems. Okay so maybe not the healthiest way to go about it. But what else can I do?**

Derek enters the ballroom and realizes that Casey is lingering by the door. Standing with her is Kendra and Emily. He glances at them all as he makes his way to the bar to order is first drink of the night. He can feel Casey's eyes on him. He knows they are Casey's by the feeling he is getting. As he takes a drink of his beer he turns to see that Casey is making her way over to him. She stops a few feet in front of him.

"Derek, what are you doing here?" Casey asks in a cold sort of tone.

"It's our class reunion I was invited, and figured I couldn't hide from the past any longer." Derek says looking sort of offended by the tone she was using with him.

"Well you are stupid if you think everything you did is forgotten." Casey says turning and walking away from him off towards a tall blond that Derek realizes is Sam.

**Shit what have I done now? She hates me. I should have never come to this stupid reunion. I was stupid for thinking that she'd jump into my arms and profess her love for me. That she'd forgive me for leaving her all alone.**

Derek continues to drink one beer after another. He lost count after the tenth one. Sam makes his way over to him and sits down on the bar stool next to him.

"Hey D, how's the big leagues?" Sam asks casually.

"It would be better if I had her." Derek says not taking his eyes off of Casey the entire time.

"Man you fucked up big, but she hasn't moved on completely." Sam says getting up and leaving Derek to his thoughts.

**What does that mean? Does he mean that she isn't married? Does he mean that she still loves me? God I've got to just go over to her and make her hear me out. Okay so I'm drunk and this is probably mostly the alcohol doing the thinking. But I can't just let her walk away again.**

Derek makes his way over to where Casey, Emily, and Kendra were sitting and catching up. He saw that Casey had drank probably almost as much as he had that night.

"Case will you take a walk with me?" Derek asks kind of slurring his words.

"Why should I?" Casey snaps back.

"Please I really need to talk to you about something." Derek practically begs.

"Fine you have five minutes." Casey says as she gets up and stumbles a little bit.

Out of habit Derek wraps his arm around her to steady her from falling. She pulls away from him and walks slightly ahead of him leading him out to the pool area. Casey sits down on a lounge chair and Derek sits down next to her.

"Case I'm sorry I left, and that I haven't called or anything in the last ten years. I just I couldn't deal with it anymore. I mean I've never stopped loving you, and seeing you with Sam all the time, and then Max, and watching you go to prom with someone that wasn't me. I just I couldn't deal with it. I thought it was best to just move away and forget this place. But I couldn't forget you." Derek says slurring his words through out the whole confession.

"But you didn't try to stop me from doing any of it. I never stopped loving you Derek, How could you not see that?" Casey asks tearing up a little bit.

"I did see it, but you were the one that didn't want to ruin our parents happiness. I didn't know how to get you back." Derek says wrapping his arm around Casey's waist and pulling her into him.

"Derek how could you be so stupid. I can't do this. I just I can't. We have too many issues from the past. I'll never forgive you for leaving me. I needed you then. I needed you to pick up the pieces. Did you forget that I was pregnant with Max's child? Did you forget that I had an abortion after he told me there was no way he was sticking around to take care of the baby? Derek I needed you, and you just you left me." Casey was hysterically crying by this point.

"Case shhh come on calm down. I'm here for you, and I'm not losing you again. I can't go back to LA with out you by my side. I won't. I'll do whatever it takes to get you back. I can't change what happened back then. But I'm truly sorry for not being there for you. Why can't you see that? You are the only reason I came back for this stupid reunion. I just I can't take it anymore. I don't care what it does to our parents relationship. I can't take not having you by my side." Derek begins to get teary eyed as he begins to beg Casey to take him back.

"Derek I can't just calm down. You hurt me. You hurt me as much as Max did back then. I was counting on you. You had said you would always be there to pick up the pieces and then you just disappear. Without so much as an email, text message, letter anything for ten years, and now you show up at our reunion to beg me to forgive you. I just I can't. I've changed. I can't just take you back. Not after everything that's happened. Just let me go." Casey says standing up and walking away.

Derek gets up and follows her catching her hand and turning her around to face him. Casey reacts by pushing him into the pool, and walking away back into the hotel and up the stairs.

**Damn it. What have I done now? She is never going to forgive me. But I can't give up. I can't leave this place again with out her by my side.**

_**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**_

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

_**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**_

Derek climbed out of the pool and made his way back into the hotel and up the stairs. He knew what he had to do. He got to his room and stripped his wet clothes off before pulling on a dry pair of boxers. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Marti's cell phone number.

Ring….Ring….Ring….

"Hey it's Marti, you know the drill…BEEP"

"Damnit Smarti I need you! I need to know if Casey's Cell phone number is still the same. I'm in London for our reunion and I can't let her go again. Please Please Please call me back like now!" Derek says into the phone as he flops down on to his bed.

**So now what do I have to do. Sit here and wait. Fuck that. I've got to get a hold of Case NOW. But how am I suppose to do that. Maybe I can get the guy at the front desk to tell me what room she is in. **

Derek grabs a pair of basketball shorts out of his suitcase and a t-shirt. He pulls them on quickly before he runs back down the stairs to the front desk. He had sobered up a bit since his talk with Casey. He reaches the front desk and there is no one there. He starts hitting the bell until the guy comes out from a back room.

"How can I help you?" The man behind the counter asks.

"I was wondering if you could tell me which room Casey McDonald is staying in." Derek says sort of out of breathe from running down the stairs.

"I'm sorry sir, but it's against our policy to give out that information." The man says.

"Damnit…is there anyway to get you to tell me the information?" Derek asks starting to feel absolutely crazy.

"I'm sorry sir there is no way to give you that information. I'm sorry I couldn't help you." The man says just as Derek's cell phone begins to ring.

"Smarti you better be calling to give me her damn number!" Derek says as he opens his cell phone.

"Relax it's still the same. Where you planning on telling me you were here or were you just going…" Derek cuts Marti off.

"Not now Smarti. I will call you tomorrow." Derek says hanging up the phone, and then opening it again pressing down speed dial two.

Ring Ring Ring Ring…

"Damn it Case just answer." Derek says as he begins to climb the stairs again. He bumps into Kendra.

"Excuse you." Kendra says in a snotty tone.

"I'm glad to see you are still stuck up. I mean Do you happen to know what room Casey is staying in?" Derek asks trying to get the information somehow.

"She's rooming with me. Why are you even back here? All you did was create a huge mess when you left before." Kendra says in a slightly disgusted tone.

"She's rooming with you? Could you possibly I don't know let me into your room?" Derek asks almost to the point of begging yet again.

**Who am I? I've all but thrown my self on the ground and cried like a baby to get to her. This is crazy. She makes me crazy. Why can't she see it? Why doesn't she realize she's the girl for me?**

"Why should I? You will just hurt her again." Kendra says as she starts walking up the stairs.

"Kendra please. I'm not here to hurt her. In fact I'm not leaving here with out her by myside. Will you please please please just do this one little thing for me?" Derek begs.

"You swear you aren't going to hurt her again?" Kendra asks holding up her pinky as if to pinky swear with Derek.

"Pinky Promise." Derek says locking pinky's with Kendra.

"Fine, but if she asks how you got in Don't tell her it was me." Kendra says walking up the stairs and to the door right across the hall from Derek's room.

"You've got to be kidding me. She's been across the hall this whole time." Derek says frustrated with all the trouble he had just gone through.

Kendra unlocks the door and Derek slips in. As Kendra smiles slightly to the closed door she makes her way down to the door she knew was the one Sam was behind. She knocked lightly before he opened the door, and she disappeared inside. Meanwhile Derek makes his way into Kendra and Casey's room. He sees Casey laying face down on the bed. He can tell she is crying and he makes his way over to the bed and sits down next to her. She doesn't look up, instead she instantly says "Derek go away."

"How did you know it was me?" Derek asks confused.

"You have always sat down on a bed like that. Now get out of here. Or I will call the front desk and have you removed." Casey says still not looking up from where she is crying into her pillow.

"Case come on you wouldn't do that. I know you. There is something about me being back that makes you want to jump into my arms and never leave them. You can't hide that from me." Derek says with a knowing smile creeping onto his face.

Casey ignores him and continues to cry into her pillow. Derek reaches out and begins to run his hand through her hair like he always did before when she'd have one of her world famous break downs.

"Why do you do this to me?" Casey finally asks. She had stopped crying a few minutes after Derek began running his hand through her hair. She looks up at Derek who is slightly taken aback.

"Do what to you Case?" Derek asks sounding sincere.

"Make me want to jump into your arms with something as simple as running your hand through my hair? Derek I can't let you go. But I can't go with you either. Why don't you see that?" Casey asks curiously.

"Case I'm not saying you have to go with me. Just be here for me when I give up my dreams and come back in a few months. I can't stand to not be with you. And if it means giving up Hockey in LA then I will do it. I can get a good job in Toronto I'm sure. I just I can't let you go. I've tried that for 12 years and I can't do it anymore." Derek says as he lays down next to Casey who doesn't flinch away from him but instead moves closer to him.

_**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**_

_She can't keep a secret  
For more than an hour  
She runs on one hundred proof attitude power  
And the more she ignores me  
The more I adore her  
What can I do  
I'd do anything for her_

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

_  
__**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**_

That night Derek and Casey fell asleep in each other's arms. They hadn't done anything just laid in bed together. When Derek woke up however, Casey was gone, as was all of her things.

**How could she do this to me? Is it just a way to get back at me? I've got to call her. **

Derek gets out of the bed and makes his way across the hall to his own room unlocking the door he makes his way in, and pulls out his cell phone again. Speed Dialing Casey. It rang and rang and he got her voicemail.

"It's Casey you know what to do. If I want to talk I'll call you back."

"Casey come on you can't do this to me. I need you, and you need me. You said so yourself last night. Why do we do this to each other?" Derek is all but crying into the phone.

_**DASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEYDASEY**_

_  
The way she sees it's me  
On her caller I.D.  
She won't pick up the phone  
She'd rather be alone  
But I can't give up just yet  
Cause every word she's ever said  
Still ringing in my head  
Still ringing in my head_

She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
Knows just what to say  
So my whole day is ruined

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more

Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming back for more  
Oh, I keep coming back for more  
She's just the girl I'm looking for

Just the girl I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
I'm looking for  
Just the girl I'm looking for


End file.
